eddy and jimmy and ed go to japan
by constinet gr
Summary: in this fan fiction 4 months after ed edd n eddys big picture show eddy makes jimmy super fat again and decides to make jimmy a sumo wrestler so eddy ed and jimmy whos now super fat fatter than he was in one size fist the ed sneak on a ship going to tokyo
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day 2 years after the big picture show eddy had several pimples on his face and was the same height as before edd looked the same with ed about the same height the eds were bored gravy said ed who ran ut as a sumo wrestler wait a minute said eddy sumo wrestlers make tons off money not this again said double d lets make jimmy a sumo wrestler said eddy ed was practing sumo wrestling moves eddy rember we already did that in one size fit's the ed this time will be diffrient said eddy me ed and jimmy will go to japan on a plaine this time and ed can be the back up sumo wrestler. How are you going to get in the plaine eddy said double d wait a minute eddy said he spotted a large ship near the trailer park the letters on the boat were printed sending mail to japan it said that's it said eddy we can get jimmy ultra fat than me and ed and jimmy can go on the ship and hid when it arrives in japan we get out and pow jimmy begins his sumo wrestling carrerer said eddy whatever double had planied to enter jimmy in the sumo torunment in Tokyo.

The eds talked to jimmy about the idea and talked jimmy into it a star said jimmy yeh said eddy the eds made jimmy fat feeding him food more food intill jimmy was as fat as he was in one size fist the took a week off giving jimmy tons off food and eddy training him like rockey jimmy became a little fatter than he was in one size fist the ed in a week jimmy had gone from a wimp to a huge fat ass sumo wrestler as big as a shed.

Eddy announced your so fat jimmy I am a sumo wrestler said jimmy now said eddy said you are fatso sumo jimmy and I am master eddy said eddy and ed you are um ed kuto ka very creative eddy now eddy said moving the ring to jimmy ed vs. jimmy get em jimmy arghhh said jimmy you want a piceace off this jimmy had gone from a wimp to a huge fat sumo wrestler in less than a week he was as big as a house ed ran into jimmy and got swolled up by jimmys fat jimmy eventulley poped ed out were readey said eddy

That night eddy jimmy and ed had packed I got my tooth bursh and my comics eddy said ed whatever ed said eddy im gonna be rich said eddy I will be a star said jimmy your sure you don't want to reconsider said double d nope said eddy you comein double d last chaince im okay eddy.

Eddy and ed some how manged to get jimmy into the back off the ship ed jumped in jimmys stomach pulling out a comic book the monsters from beneath the grave eddy jumped in the ship dang jimmy he said its crowded fatso im a sumo wrestler said jimmy. The ship took off it was delvering some cargo to japan eddy and ed stayed cramed up in jimmys fat waiting well ed read monster comics double d looked at the ship going off into the horrizen they no nothing about japan said double d they wont make it said double d well said double d jimmy is super fat and eddy is his trainer hopefully he will sucsed every one in the cul da sac wached the ship go off for japan.

In the back off the ship jimmy took up the whole bottem off the ship im gonna be rich eddy said in jimmys fat I will be a star said jimmy the mutant creatures from staurn attacked said ed.

I am done with this chapter will fatso jimmy win the sumo tournament with eddy has his trainer find out in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy woke up ed sat next to him in jimmys fat "whats for breakfeast lumpy said eddy" Ed reached into the sack and pulled out chunky puff's "chunky puffs eddy said ed handing eddy a box of chunky puffs than ed handed a box of chunky puffs to fat ass jimmy".Eddy groaned and grabed the chunky puffs "how much longer till we arrivie in japan trainer eddy said jimmy who was as fat as a giant shed"."i have no clue jimmy all i know is your a fat ass and were gonna be rich said eddy jumping in the air"yay said jimmy"."the mutants will attack said ed" "hey lumpy get a brain said eddy" eddy ed and jimmy had snuck onto the back of a ship in the cargo eddy and ed sat in jimmys fat jimmy was a huge fat ass sumo wrestler.

Eddy and Ed had been in jimmys fat diaper like in the episode one size fits the ed eddy had listend to his best friend ed read horrier comics eddy had proabley told ed to shut up or called him monorbrow hundreds of would be all worth it though though eddy onice in japan eddy and ed would find a sumo wrestling tournment in japan as double d had said in japan sumo wrestlers have tons of fans eddys eye's lit with cash eddy ed and jimmy had been in the ship for 6months and eddy was getting impatient.

The ship came to a hault the cargo borderd mean while eddy and ed hide in jimmys fat "push the fat sumo yelled eddy" "i caint feel my belly button im so fat said jimmy" thats when ed pushed jimmy down the hill and threw eddy into jimmys fat at the last minute ed jumped in they rode down the hill."hey ed said eddy put jimmy in that cart"there was a gocart eddy and ed got jimmy to fit in it but barley than eddy and ed jumped in jimmys fat and were of yelled eddy.

Eddy Ed and jimmy were in japan they were in tokyo tokyo was awesome there were tons of neonlights there was tons of arcades videogames sound tons of people it was huge "dang said eddy this is the biggest city ever" hardley eny one seemed to notice fat ass jimmy there were so many were speaking yelling to each other in japanesse "what the hell are they saying said eddy" "rember eddy double d told use to use the japanesse frase book" "oh yeh right thanks lumpy said eddy" merchants were on the street yelling out words in japanesse kids were playing baseball "lets stop at the pokemon center said ed" "no way lumpy we need to find some sumo wrestlers" eddy and ed would stop occasinley and try to talk to people but the people would yell out words in japanesse ed and eddy couldint under stand tokyo was so Ed and Jimmy roamed tokyo it was huge the eds were tired the only problem was eddy ed or jimmy didnt have eny japanese eddy and ed jimmy decided to sleep near a dumpster behind the motel "you promised me fame eddy fans bottey guards that why im a fat ass said jimmy" "itll take time jimmy said eddy but soon jimmy me and you will be rich and famous" "famous yay said jimmy" eddy and ed were in jimmys fat well ed was reading comics "the mutants will atttack" "shut up ed said eddy and jimmy".

Eddy and Ed went to sleep in Jimmy's fat behind the dumpster its gonna take a while to get famous thought eddy but soon jimmy will be the best sumo wrestler ever and ill be rich thought Ed Jimmy went to sleep behind the dumpster in tokyo mean while big neonlights in tokyo were flashing thouragh the sky and the huge city of tokyo was alive.  



	3. Chapter 3

Eddy and Ed had spent the whole day in Jimmys fat in the go cart they were in tokyo but were entreing the outskirts."gravy yelled ed who was eaten gravy for lunch well eddy was eatien a samwhich" "get a freakin brain ed said eddy" "but eddy im bored we havint got to the sumo tournament yet said ed" "im so fat i caint feel my tummey said jimmy" "dont worry fat ass jimmy said eddy well be rich soon".Thats when ed eddy and jimmy approched a bunch of kids playing baseball "i got in idea said eddy win a prize if you can beat fat ass jimmy sumo in a wrestling mach eddy yelled to the kids" the kids stoped playing baseball and begain talking in japanesse "they dont no english eddy said jimmy" "jimmys right eddy said ed" "yay yay said eddy".Thats when a small kid with a green cap on came up to jimmy ed n eddy "im the only person here who speaks english my name is riko hideki and his trainer mauro would like to challnge your fat friend" "we got ourselfs a challnger yelled eddy" "oh boy eddy said ed" "this is in the bag lumpy jimmys so fat he wont no what hit em"

A bunch of kids gatherd around "im gonna be a star said jimmy" "go get em fat sumo jimmy said eddy" thats when hideki approched hediki was a fat japanese kid only this kids wasint just fat he was insainley fat he was fater than jimmy than mauro came up "ya fools i speak english said mauro what you stupid canadians want" "fatsojimmy will kick your fat friends butt" "mauro said something to hideki in japanese hideki laughed" "the bet is simple said muro if you win we tell you the directions to were ever you want to go and well give you a 3 minute head start before we jump you" "what if we lose yelled ed" "than said muro we wont tell you the derictions and well beat you up" "your on losser said eddy" "muro cursed at eddy in japanesse".

a bunch of kids surronded the area "get your free american popcorn eddy yelled he was sitting on ed so far hed earned 2 japanesse dolllers two kids had bought popcorn" "now every one get in your fighting positions yelled riko than he yelled it outloud in japanese" "weighing 378 pounds from vancover canada sumo fatso jimmy" "go get em jimmy said eddy" "jimmy jimmy said eddy and ed" "im going to be a star yelled jimmy" "weighing 456 punds from tokyo japan hideki" the kids begain and Hideki surroneded each other jimmy was as big a s a giant shed and was a fat ass but hideiki was as big as 1 giant shed and half of jimmy."sumo wrestle yelled riko" "you want a pieace of this mister said jimmy" ahahahahhahaha yelled hideiki who charged at jimmy jumping on him boom ahaha yelled eddy jimmy and hideiki were ontop of eachother two fat asses wrestling."get him jimmy yelled eddy" "hideiki and a bunch of other kids yelled curses at jimmy in japanese".

hideiki pinned jimmy oweowe yelled jimmy "weve won yelled mauro" "runaway yelled ed who grabed eddy and jumped on jimmy who was still sumo wrestling hideiki but was loseing eddy and ed jumped into jimmys fat" "roll him yelled ed eddy and ed jumped in jimmys fat and rolled him down the hill ahahah yelled eddy and ed" "get him yelled mauro in japanesse the kids and muro started chasing eddy and ed and jimmy" after a 2 hour chase like ed edd n eddys big picture show eddy ed and jimmy got away than it was night eddy and ed got into jimmys fat and slept behind the dumpster."i lost eddy said jimmy" "it dosint matter jimmy it was your first mach said ed" "yeh your a fat ass and that kid was a super fat ass said eddy" "you really think so said jimmy" "yeh said eddy now go to sleep" eddy and ed went to sleep in jimmys fat tokyo was booming millions of people were romaing the city huge lights poured in over eddy and ed snuggled in to jimmys fat. 


End file.
